Gwynyth Turner
GWYNYTH TURNER (under construction) ''Common Statistics '' Race:Human Age:24 Height:5 feet 4 inches Weight:125 pounds Hair:Brown Skin Tone:fair Skin Texture:a little rough from exposure to the elements, a few freckles ' Eye Color:'greyish when seen Accent:' Sword Coast ' Spoken Languages:Common Left or Right Handed:' Right ' Deity:' Tymora ' Class:' Swashbuckler/Bard ' Alignment:' Chaotic Good ' Relatives:' Mother, Gwanwyn Turner, Father, Jonathon Turner, Eldest brother, Mical Turner, elder brother Gerald Turner ' ''Base Ability Scores '' Strength (-):' 12 – has strong legs, not so strong arms – better at springing and leaping than wrestling' Dexterity (-):' 15 – very quick, has clever fingers, good at moving quickly in crowded quarters' Constitution (-):' 10 – ordinary - she has an allergy to sea food, and sneezes a lot during spring as well, but nothing serious' Intelligence (-):' 16 – Very quick-witted – rarely at a loss for words or an idea. Has a lot of practical knowledge from traveling as well as book-learning through her mother’s tutoring. Reads quickly, writes with a clear hand.' Wisdom (-):' 10 – As a result of always being able to come up with an idea, Gwyn will sometimes do things when inaction is the better course. This, however, is also very typical of Tymorans, and she follows her Lady’s tenets quite closely. Her bouts of foolishness are always acts of commission rather than omission ' Charisma (-):' 14 – Has a certain charm to her, especially if one favors quick-witted repartee with a slightly rough and roguish tongue. Quick to make friends. Usually cheerful, except when she’s not, which can change very quickly. Has a pretty easygoing nature, and an attitude that everthing will work out somehow.' ''Appearance '' Has fine features, very cute in many ways. However, the most notable feature she has is her spectacles, round silver-rimmed glasses of some thickness, which she is never seen without. People without experience with these devices think she’s a mage at first sight, but they are not all that uncommon in her hometown of Neverwinter, the City of the Skilled Hands. Brownish unremarkable hair, usually worn up and off her neck, a functional cut rather than stylish. Greyish eyes, or what can be seen of them under her specs. Her complexion is not poor, but there is a certain roughness due to extensive outdoor travels. Human blood, average height and build, she’s pleasant to look at without being remarkable. Her taste in clothes is varied, although she has read about female heroes in stories since an early age, in various fictional romance stories. Thus, she often has brief attire, or something striking (a rose in her hair, a green kerchief – she tries a lot of different things) to draw notice or special attention. With her specs and hair and build she would never be considered a beauty so she doesn’t really try for that, instead seeking a more memorable impression. ''Personality '' Gwynyth, or Gwyn as most call her, is cheery, fierce, outgoing, fiery, and a boon companion. She follows the Tymoran creed of doing something, rather than sitting back, when in doubt. She enjoys the company of most folks, male or female, human or non-human, having seen and been exposed to many different folks and cultures in her travels. Her family is very important to her, and this is the first time she has spent apart from at least some portion of them. She is youngest of three children (by several years) and her two older brothers always doted on her and tried to protect her, which drove Gwyn loony – she never wanted to be protected, just respected. But she always loved all her family despite the difficulties that arose in it (see below). Gwyn likes to sing, dance, chat, drink – she has always been at home in taverns, inns, pubs, etc. In her travels as a caravan guard, she had many casual relationships in different towns – something serious was seeing the same person on the return trip! Having such a strong serious love with the paladin Joan is utterly new for her. ''Relationships '' Gwyn is fairly new in town, she is hoping to spend more time with more people soon! Joan – Gwyn felt an instant connection to this tall fair paladin, and fell hard and fast. She feels very protected by Joan, but at the same time sees the frailties in the paladin and instinctively tries to protect her as well. This was totally unexpected for her, and while she has no doubts about the loving commitment she has made to Joan, Gwyn is still amazed that it happened at all. Rapture – a very interesting person, Gwyn repects her a lot. She knows much of the city and the people, it seems, and also has a refreshing outlook on life that is one part wonder, two parts cynic, that Gwyn finds amusing and valid. She hopes to see Rapture in action some more! Elzevir – the mage friend of Joan’s is rather a mystery to Gwyn. It is obvious he is very devoted to Joan, but she can’t quite determine what El is all about. It might be partly him being a mage, but his outlook and reactions are very odd to Gwyn, and she thinks he is one of the most unique people she has met. ''Background '' Gwyn was born and raised in the City of Neverwinter, in the Sword Coast North so far distant from the Moonsea. Her mother, Gwanynn, was a courtsan at the Moonstone Mask, that most famous of brothels in a city noted for them. Gwanynn was a true prize, one of the females that was called “Lady” by the clientele, and taken often to functions outside of the “House”. Gwanynn’s life changed when her eyes began to fail her in her early twenties, and she went to an inventor in the City of Craftsmen to find help. She met Jonathon Turner, a skilled glassmaker, and it was love at first sight. Three children came to the Turners, and they seemed incredibly happy. Gwanynn had three pregnancies, and she claimed to never miss the life that she had led in the upper levels of society at the Mask. Jonathon, however, slowly turned darker in his life-view, and suspected that his wife never had cut ties to the old way of life. He began to accuse Gwanynn of infidelity, several fights took place of increasing ferocity, and eventually Jonathon left. Gwyn was only five, and she has not seen or heard of her father again. Gwanynn did go back to her old life to support her family. Gwyn’s brothers started a trading company when they were old enough, and they trained Gwyn to be a guard on their travels, her clever fingers, quick wits, and sharp tongue making her a perfect fit to oversee deliveries and hazardous routes. The three siblings always put their family first, and their mother was able to help the business grow through her own connections. Gwyn took a long, long trip, to Dragon Falls in the Vast…but on the return trip had problems. The trip home took them to the north of the Moonsea, to visit the city of Phlan, and thence they tried to traverse the Dragonspine Mountains. One fateful day, though, mists of thick and mysterious nature descended on the caravan, and Gwyn became separated and totally lost in the mountains. Eventually she came on some of the dwarven warriors of the lands there, who gave her directions to the nearest safest place…and a new life in Mistriven Falls. From here, who knows? ''Important Items, Skills, and Lore '' Category:PC